<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marked by jezsiema (jezsiema656)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628217">Marked</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezsiema656/pseuds/jezsiema'>jezsiema (jezsiema656)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Female original character - Freeform, Werewolf AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:21:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezsiema656/pseuds/jezsiema</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>gladiolus amicitia/amalthea leonis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Marked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She stood before him in disbelieve when he confessed and transformed in front of her. Her tear-filled emerald orbs watching him with caution. Covering her mouth with her hands, she shook her head. “It can’t be!” she kept murmuring. His confession explained his three-day-whereabouts every month, and they’ve been dating for a year. What other secrets was he keeping from her? </p><p>Trust Amalthea Leonis to fall in love with a werewolf. And an Alpha Male, too!</p><p>He knew she would react that way, and it hurt him. He wanted her to be his mate; only her and no one else. He went through the mating season without showing an interest in the females around him despite their interest in him. “Oh, Amalthea...” he sighed as he pressed the bridge of his nose. </p><p>“Gladio, stay where you are!” she snapped when she noticed him trying to approach her. Amalthea did not know how to feel at that moment, but she knew one thing for sure; she was angry. </p><p>“Amalthea, please trust me!” he begged. He knew he had to be careful with her. Amalthea was a hunter, after all, and a well-known one just like her father. </p><p>“You kept such a secret from me, and you expect me to trust you?” she yelled back, her green eyes filled with tears. She trusted him, and he kept his lycanthropy a secret. </p><p>“Amalthea...” </p><p>“Why, Gladio? You could have told me earlier!” </p><p>He felt guilty. He wanted to bring her into his arms and ensure her that he would never harm her. He wanted her to know that she was his chosen one. “Amalthea, please listen to me...” he begged. He hated seeing her eyes filling with fear, which was the last thing he wanted her to feel. “Okay, I am going to sit down and then use a rope to tie me if you are afraid that I will attack you.” </p><p>“It is not that, Gladiolus Amicitia! I am angry because you fucking hid your lycanthropy from me! I would have stopped hunting your kind!” she yelled. She meant those words; she felt angry and guilty. Throughout the years dating Gladiolus Amicitia, she had hunted some werewolves for the nuisance they have caused.  </p><p>“I did not want to scare you!” he said, his voice ringing with worry. “Amalthea, please...” </p><p>“What else are you hiding from me?” she asked. Her knees felt weak, as she fell onto the ground and buried her face into her hands. Of all the arguments they have ever had in their relationship, this was unbearable for her. “Just leave me, Gladio... I don’t think I want to...” she paused. It broke her heart that Gladio was not truthful towards her. Not only did she fear that he had been unfaithful more than the fact that he was a werewolf; she was afraid that she had killed members of his pack. Worse, she could have accidentally killed him. </p><p>The moment he saw her falling onto the ground, he knew he had broken her heart. He knew that she felt like giving up. Upon reflex, he went towards her and wrapped his arms around her body. “Babe... I did not mean to hurt you like this!” he assured her. For a moment, Gladio expected her to push him away, but she did not, neither did she pull away from him. “Baby, look at me,” he whispered, his voice tender. He took her hands into his. “Baby... please...” Slowly, her green eyes met his ember eyes. He wiped her streaming tears with his thumb and pressed his lips against her forehead. “I wanted to tell you when I first asked you to be my girl, but I was scared,” he confessed. </p><p>“Why?” </p><p>“I was afraid you’d turn to kill me for what I am. So I decided to date you and find the right time to confess. But it didn’t go so well.” </p><p>“I am afraid, too,” she said after a long silence. “Not because you’re a werewolf. I’m afraid that I have killed members of your pack or may have tried killing you. Most of all, Gladio, I am afraid that I am not your only one.” </p><p>Those words that came out of Amalthea’s mouth made Gladio smile. From there, he knew how she genuinely felt for him. He had no intentions to hurt her. “I chose you, Amalthea. I always had. Those other females, they did not have what you have. They wanted me because I am the Alpha. But you, I see you every day, and I see the love in your eyes when you look at me,” he whispered, bringing her hand up to his lips. </p><p>“I bet you have done it with them...” she faltered. </p><p>He pursed his lips and nodded embarrassedly. Back during his younger days, he did not know any better. Every female smelt interesting, and it enticed him. As he grew older, things changed, but it changed until a hunter rescued him; his human form, to be exact. “Now, I find no interest in them,” he assured her. And that was the truth, he found the scent of those females, especially during the mating season, oddly revolting. “It is you I chose,” he whispered, pressing his forehead against hers. Gently, he caressed her cheeks with his fingers, wiping the tears that streamed down her face. “I love you, Amalthea...” </p><p>Slowly, their lips met, and he did not expect her to reply to his kisses. “I love you, too, Gladio, but I wished you told me earlier,” she told him, her eyes still filled with disappointment and tears. </p><p>“Amalthea, I was just afraid of one other thing. Your Dad is also a hunter. Will he ever accept me?” Gladio asked. </p><p>“I don’t know,” she confessed. She felt the weight pulling her down. She noticed his ember eyes filled with sadness, and she did not want her father to be the reason why they cannot be together. Thoughts of being selfish filled her mind, and she did not care any longer. A lot of things went through her mind, but she had a decision to make. She knew the myth of lycanthropy, but she was not sure how far were they real. Amalthea looked at Gladio, and he might have the answers to all her questions. “Gladio... may I ask you something?” </p><p>Truthfully, her question took Gladio by surprised. He studied her eyes and saw the curiosity, with a little hint of sadness. “Ask me anything, I will give you the answer...” he assured her, sitting on the floor in front of her comfortably. He scratched the back of his head and looked up at the window, noticing that it was already dark outside. Not long after he turned his head, he felt Amalthea straddling onto his lap. It was a pleasant surprise for him when he saw her on him. “Amalthea?” </p><p>Her arms rested on his shoulder as she leant in to rest her forehead against his. “How do you mark your mate?” she asked, gazing into his eyes, as her hands cupped his rough cheeks. Her nose against his, as he looked up at her, shocked. </p><p>Gladio ran his fingers through her hair. He loved everything about her, the way she looked at him with so much love, the way she spoke to him; basically, everything about her. But her question took him by surprise. His eyes grew large, staring right into hers. He ran his hands down her arms, “First, what we do is arouse our mate,” he whispered, kissing her neck. </p><p>She felt the pleasure overcoming the fear she felt earlier as he kissed her neck. His hand played its role, peeling every piece of cloth that covered her body. “Gladio...” she moaned. She wanted more of him; she did not want any other. She did not care what he was because she loved him more than anything. Noticing the slight physical changes in the man she loved, she surrendered herself to him. She wanted him to mark her. </p><p>“You’re beautiful, Amalthea. You’re more beautiful than the females of my pack,” he whispered into her ear. His hands were all over his body. The desire for offsprings sipped into his mind. Loving the way she watched him admiring her body made him want her more. He cradled her into his arms and got onto his feet. Slowly, he made his way to her bed, where he laid her; bare and ready. “Touch yourself,” he suggested taking her and placing her fingers at her heat. He watched her fingers stimulate her slick pearl; moaning and calling his name.  Gladio watched her as he undressed. His member hard, but it was not hard enough. He could hear every breath she made every time she uttered his name clearly. His ember eyes watched her movement. Gladio wanted to devour her, make her feel good. But instead of towering in between her legs, he laid next to her. A sweet scent filled his nose, and that indicated that she was ready for his love. But, all he wanted to do was, lie next to her and admire her. </p><p>“Gladio?” she asked, her face written with confusion. Turning towards him, he brought her into his arms. Amalthea could feel soft fur tickling her body, and the heat emitting from him felt inviting. Like anybody who has never encounter the likes of him, she did not think he would still look like the man she loved. The only difference was, he had some fur covering his body, and his canines were noticeable. She traced the shape of his face and the excessive hair, studying him even more. </p><p>The feeling of being studied often made him feel worried that she would find out, but now she knew his secret, he saw the love written in her eyes. Her eyes told him a lot about her. From the first time he saw them, he saw the gentleness in the huntress’ soul. When they started dating, her eyes showed him of her love. Amalthea Leonis, who was in his arms, meant the world to him. Though her green eyes posed many questions, but fear no longer exist within them. He pressed his lips against her forehead, and she giggled. “You are beautiful,” he whispered. </p><p>“Gladio... How do you mark your mate?” she asked again. </p><p>He looked at her and noticed the curiosity. His nail grew before her eyes, “First, we arouse our chosen mate. Then when they emit a sweet smell. Then, with our nails, we engraved our mark at her nape.” </p><p>“So, did I emit a sweet smell?” she grinned. </p><p>The smile on her face elevated his pulse. He leant in and kissed her lips. “And you still smell sweet,” he whispered, seductively into her ear. “Babe, it is going to hurt...” he told her, almost worried.  </p><p>Amalthea sat up and gathered her hair to expose her nape. She noticed him sitting behind her as he grabbed her shoulders. “I am ready, Gladio.” A few minutes later, she could feel his hot breath down her neck, then a light kiss against her nape. Gladio started murmuring something in a language she did not understand; which could be Lycan. Again, he warned her it would hurt before she felt the pricking at her nape. The stinging felt like it was on fire. She thought maybe if she squeezed her eyes shut, the pain would go away, but it did not.</p><p>He stopped when he noticed her wincing, which was the last thing he wanted her to feel. “Babe?” </p><p>Slowly her eyes opened, revealing her dilated green eyes. “Why’d you stop?” </p><p>A smile carved on his face, and he shook his head. He took her hand and brought it to his lips to kiss it. “Hang on to my hand. Squeeze it, if it hurts too much,” he said as he took her hand in his. Amalthea’s small grin made his heart soar, and he wanted to kiss her again. But he had to finish what he started. “I am going to continue now.” </p><p>“Okay,” she whispered. The stinging started again, and it made her hiss. Squeezing Gladio’s hand, she urged him to continue as he attempted to stop marking her. If she were going to be the Alpha’s mate, she would have to withstand any future pain. The process took them almost half an hour until he finished. “Is it done?” she asked when he finally stopped. </p><p>Gladio nodded at her and held her in his arms. The two laid back into the mattress, his arms wrapped around Amalthea’s naked body. “Your heart is beating rapidly,” he told her. “Are you scared of me?” </p><p>The shock she felt when he asked her that question made her look up at him. “I let you mark me, why would I be scared?” </p><p>“I did not tell you, that is just half of the marking process, Amalthea,” Gladio informed. A smirk appeared on his lips. The animal instinct inside him fed his hunger for her. The strong scent of sweetness Amalthea emitted has made him yearn for her even more. His hand pranced all over her body to arouse her. Luckily for him, it worked. The movement of her body indicated she wanted him inside her. He spread her legs then crawled in between them. </p><p>Never did she imagine that she would find herself in love with a werewolf. All her life, she had hunted daemons and creatures. Then, there he was towering over her, his amber eyes glowing with passion. His kisses sent a surge through her. It was not their first time getting lost in each other’s love, but it was her first time with Gladio in his other form. “Gladio...” she murmured, as he nibbled at the crook of her neck. “Take me, please...” </p><p>Hardened and ready, he positioned himself at her entrance. Somehow, he knew that she was ready for him. All those time of intimacy, he was careful not to fill her up with his seeds, but this time, he wanted to fill her. He wanted children, and only with her. This time, he left a mark on her as an indication that she was the Luna of his pack. The scent of her skin had driven him into euphoria. “Carry my babies, Amalthea,” he whispered into her ears. Amid the passion, he made sure he was careful not to hurt her. Slowly, he inserted his swollen member inside her. </p><p>As he entered her, she arched her back while grabbing the sheets underneath her. The girth and length were bigger than it usually was. It felt like her first time.  The discomfort and the pleasure fused as one. Loud moans escaped her lips as he thrust in and out of her. Lost in the pleasure, she clung to him. The feeling of his rough hair brushing against her swollen bud left a sensation she’s never felt before. As much as she wanted to string words together, she couldn’t for the pleasure was beyond words. “Gladio... Slowly, please...” she pleaded, her heart beating rapidly as if it could pop out of her chest. </p><p>Again, he got worried that he might have hurt her. “Baby, what’s wrong?” he asked, cupping her face before frantically checking her body for cuts while still inside her. He noticed he had not pushed himself inside of her. Though his bulb remained semi-swollen, the scent her body emitted left a feeling of enticement within him. Gladio wanted more of her, and he felt possessive. For a moment, even in his arousal of her scent, he got lost in her eyes—those green orbs looking lovingly up at him, as her hands caressed his face. The upward curve on her lips assured him that she was no longer afraid of him. He rocked himself as gently as he could get. Eventually, he picked up his pace. He felt dizzy, but the hunger for her overshadowed the dizziness. He could hear himself growl over her moans. </p><p>After a while, his semi-hard bulb began to swell. Judging from the way she clung onto him, he knew she felt discomfort. His animal instinct seems to take control of his body as he nearly reached his peak. The sweetness of her scent and saltiness of her skin fused into one made him hungrier for her love. Even by then, he was unable to control the volume of his moans. Amalthea called out his name, as he pushed his bulb inside her. Gladio grunted as he released a string of warmness inside her; knotting her. His arms felt weak, he did not want to crush her, but he could feel the overwhelming exhaustion. Instead of crushing onto her, he adjusted their position by having her on top of him. He locked his arms around her as they both panted, both still unable to speak or murmur each other’s name. </p><p>Amalthea’s chest hurt from the rapid heartbeat. And at the same time, she could feel his member throbbing inside her, filling her with his seeds. Still too tired to construct proper sentences, she rested her head against his chest. And as she did, his hand caressed her head. It took her almost ten minutes to catch her breath, and for his heart to beat at its regular pulse. “Gladio...” she whispered, and she could feel him looking down at her. “Just how long are we going to be stuck like this?” she asked, looking up at him. </p><p>“About 20 minutes to half an hour,” he informed. The truth was, he was not sure, but he knew it was not for more than 30 minutes. The only worry he had was her discomfort. If he tries to pull his knot out, it may hurt her, and he might stain the bed with his seeds. He moaned a little as he could feel himself filling her up again. </p><p>Being the tease she was, she wiggled a little and could feel his semi-erected member pulsed inside her. She noticed whenever she moved, and he looked both relieved and uncomfortable. “Gladio, why do your kind knot?” she asked. </p><p>He looked at her, almost shock at her question. Yet, the curiosity written on her face made him smile. He ran his fingers down her cheek, admiring his mate and Queen; the Luna of his pack. “Its main purpose is to breed, Babe. The bulb is to prevent the seeds from spilling. How are you feeling?” </p><p>“More curious than ever,” she told him. “I mean, why do you still look human but hairier but others look like wolves?” </p><p>Gladio chuckled at her question and tapped her nose with his finger. “I learnt to control my conscience. And it was for you. Amalthea, we have three kinds of forms. Our human form, the form I am in and the full wolf which are normally feral,” he started. He explained to her that his form was the most typical, but the more wolf they look, the less human conscience they’ve got. In his case, he had a more human conscience as it was his love for her that had driven him to keep his human conscience. “You will be safe now because I’ve marked you. My pack will know that you’re their Luna.”</p><p>“Luna?” she asked. </p><p>“Yes, the Alpha’s mate is called a Luna. Also... You must know that, come the time any feral wolf or my feral self were to try attack you, show the mark I left on you. Both of our scents on you alone won’t work.”</p><p>Her hand reached for her nape. She had forgotten that it was there. “So, you’ll have to spray pee on me to mark your scent on me then,” she joked. </p><p>A booming laugh escaped his lips. That was what made him love her most; her sense of humour. “No. I marked my scent on you by mating with you. A female emits a sweet smell only for her destined mate; and mine is a human woman, you. We, males, worship our females. We may and will quarrel, but you are my goddess. Ironically, my marking on you is to tell other males that you belong to me,” he explained. “Basically, instead of giving you a wedding ring, I left a mark on you like a tattoo.”  </p><p>It all made sense to her. “Practically, we are married,” she murmured.</p><p>“Yes. You are not only my wife now, but my pack’s Queen,” he told her. He would talk some more, but he noticed that her eyes were getting heavy. His fingers ran up and down her face, knowing that would lull her to sleep. His other arm kept her close to him; he wanted her to feel safe, and that mattered. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>